It is self-evident that the term "object" must in this case be considered in a broad sense, and that it covers not only inanimate objects but also persons or possibly animals, without any limitation of any type whatsoever with regard to the nature of these "objects". Moreover, it is necessary even at the present stage to state that the input data of the device according to the invention are digital images comprising a certain number of image points with which luminosity values are associated, and that it is therefore not necessary to give attention to the manner in which these images have been acquired, in this respect also there being no requirement for any limitation whatsoever.
It is not even necessary to make assumptions about the greater or lesser regularity of movements in the images (the only remaining assumption being that a continuous sequence of images, without change of viewing angle), since large displacements between two successive images can be taken into account as long as registration is possible.